The present disclosure relates generally to a control system for a building and more particularly to a control system which transmits measurements from a wireless sensor to a controller.
To increase battery life in wireless feedback control applications (e.g., zone temperature control) fixed and dynamic sampling strategies have recently been developed. These strategies are able to significantly reduce the wireless sensor radio transmission rate while providing near equal closed loop performance when compared to traditional deterministic sampling schemes. While these new sampling strategies work well for feedback control, they may not be ideal for supporting data-based analytics (e.g., monitoring, fault detection, causal analysis, etc.) since much less data is provided to the analytics and the data intervals may not be uniform.